


Pied piper

by Nami_na



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I did my best, help sayo shes just aya oshi, ooc sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami_na/pseuds/Nami_na
Summary: Sayo spend money for a Pastel Palettes fanmeeting, she was there for Maruyama Aya but, she didnt knew until a day before she had to spend five minutes with all pasupare members.At least she made a lot of cookies.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Maruyama Aya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Pied piper

**Author's Note:**

> hi!
> 
> English its not my first lenguage so, if you find mistakes I would be very grateful that you helped me correct it.  
> Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> (The tittle its for a song afjajahf)

Sayo carefully held the bag in her hands, there was less than three people from being the first in line and she could feel her body begin to react to nerves. She has been waiting for this for a couple of weeks and even though she had to sacrifice that new guitar strap, she wasn't really sorry. She hoped that her "disguise" was enough so she could not to be recognized, her hair was hidden under a cap, she wore a black hoodie and a mask so she wouldn't be recognized.

She didn’t want to think much about how absurd this was, she knew the band members, attending the same school that half of them and also was the sister of the guitarist so, having spent much money was a bit stupid but she wouldn't be a good fan if she didn't do things correctly, she would support the band as much as she could and besides buying all their singles and most of their merchandise legally she had to attend these events then she would do. If she doesnt, she wouldn’t be a good fan of Pastel Palettes.

Sayo would not admit it out loud, although there are only four people who know her love for the idol band: Hazawa Tsugumi, who by accident while listening to music together found the entire discography of the band on her cell phone. Imai Lisa, who found one of the autographic photographs of the vocalist hidden in her phonecase. Shirasagi Chisato, who identified her in a special event when they promoted her single from Kyu Mai Flower, and of course, her own sister, who explained in detail the steps to follow to win lotteries and obtain tickets for the various events of pasupare.

Now, the main reason why Sayo became a fan of the band, if someone else knew, they could assume that it is her way of supporting her sister, but with all the things that happened in the past between them would be more complicated to believe that version, the name of the only reason was Maruyama Aya, the adorable and pink vocalist of the band. Thinking about her Sayo felt nervous again, she couldn't believe she had this huge crush on her, she doesn't even have a clear memory of when she started, just remember that one day at school when she smiled so warmly to her, her face came red and her heart began to beat with the same emotion as when she was about to get on the stage.

"Next, Please"

The staff told the girl in front of Sayo, being so close to them make the guitarist covered her face with her mask and prayed that none of the girls could identify her yet. The hardest part of this fanmeeting was the fact that before she could get to Aya she had to pass with all members of pasupare and spend five minutes with them. It wouldn’t be exactly that complicated if it were a school thing or even a meeting in CiRCLE, but appearing as a fanatic was something that left her speechless, her favoritism towards Aya was no excuse for not being able to notice the skills of the rest of the band, she admired the individual sounds of each of the members and really enjoyed their music but it was not so easy to say it being known as the stoic guitarist of Roselia.

"Next, please"

Sayo squeezed the bag more and began to walk, she was relieved that the first was Wakamiya Eve, who was wearing a headband with Michelle's image (Sometimes Sayo was scared of Tsurumaki Kokoro's power to do that kind of things), Sayo took out her own copy of the new single from the bag and put it on the table, the keyboardist took it and began signing.

"Hello! Wow, you seem a little tense, is your first fanmeeting?” she asked kindly as she looked at Sayo, she could only nod as her cheeks blushed, Eve's laugh calmed the movement of her hands a little “Don't worry, I think it's really nice when fans dare to come!”

"I…. I admire your work in the band a lot, I love how you can synchronize your keyboard with the rhythm of the drums, besides that… your voice is a special touch in the songs”

"Ah! I’m glad to hear that! I’m really happy to have your support, I hope not to disappoint you in the future” Sayo thanked all possible deities that Eve didn’t identify her voice “Don’t stop supporting Pasupare, please?” the keyboardist took Sayo's hand and squeezed her little, smiling handed her the single.

"I will support you as long as I can"

"Bushido!" Sayo's hands moved anxiously in the bag until she remembered the content.

"By the way, I ... I did something for you" carefully took out a bag full of cookies shaped like a keytar and flowers, Eve's eyes lit up and she took it carefully.

"Ah so cute! The path of a ninja can be illuminated thanks to such a special gift…. Thank you!"

“They are made especially for you”

"Ah ... it remind me a little of cookies that someone i know usually bakes..." Sayo suddenly went into a panic, she knew what she meant, Hazawa Coffe was the place Eve works and since she asked Tsugumi for help "By chance, do you—"

"Next, please"

"Oh! How inconvenient ... I promise to eat them as soon as I can, thanks for your support” Sayo said goodbye with her hand and start walking the way to the next member, she was relieved that Eve couldn’t finished her question, she could have passed the first step but that didn't mean she was safe from the rest. The next was Yamato Maya, Sayo wasn't sure how to act in front of her. This time Maya had in her hands a plushie of a rabbit that apparently had been handed over by the previous fan.

“Huehehe… Hi! Thank you so much for supporting the band!”

"It's nothing ... I really enjoy your music" Maya looked at her for a moment, like she was confused, Sayo's heart began to race and she tightened the grip of her bag.

"Ah... yes, yes... uh... I'm sorry! I still don't get used to this and sometimes it seems that I've seen people before... But it doesn't matter, hehe... Do you want me to sign it?" Sayo got out of her nervous trance and put her single on the table "So, excuse me but I have a lot to say, sometimes I just want to listen to the people who come because it still feels like a dream, you know? ”

"I can imagine it... "

"But now I'm comfortable with this, thanks to the fans as you I feel that i improved day by day so, thank you very much for your support, we are working hard so you can continue with us"

“Well… I think it's just a team work, you strive for us and we for you, we want you to go so far and we are working together to achieve that goal, I really admire your ability in the drums, I think it's the center of balance of the band, you count with my support in the future ”Maya's cheeks blushed and Sayo felt some relief from being able to say what she thought out loud, carefully took out another bag of cookies shaped like drums and flowers and she handed it to Maya as she took her single back.

"I'm sorry, you left me... hehe... speechless! Your voice sounded very similar to someone so I'm amazed, but I must be thinking of too much.. did you make the cookies!? They look delicious!” Sayo nodded “You remind me a little of someone, but right now I can't think of who… Have you by any chance assisted other fanmeetings? I could swear I've seen you somewhere else ”

"No, no... or ... maybe, I... I attend many of the pasupare events, maybe I have become recognizable”

"Oh, you're right, sorry if I suddenly made you feel uncomfortable!"

"No, not at all, I'm happy to talk to you" Maya smiled again.

"Thank you for your support, let's work hard to make fans like you proud of us."

"Next, please" Sayo said goodbye to Maya and smiled to herself, she had already passed two and had been able to have a conversation with them, besides that the words she said were not a lie and there was a warm feeling inside her that made her feel happy. Now, the dangerous field began, the next was nothing more and nothing less than her own sister.

"Heey! Nice to.. Oh onee-chan!" Sayo kicked Hina under the table making her stop before calling all the attention.

“Shhhh! No one can know that it is me…" Sayo looked evertwhere waiting for everyone to continue in their stuff, Hina pouted.

"Why can't you admit that you came to see Aya-chan?"

“I can't even admit that I like pasupare songs”

"At least you can say that you come to support your favorite sister!"

"You are not my favorite sister"

"But I'm your only sister!"

"Imagine how difficult the competition is then"

“No boppin… Can I at least sign your single?” Sayo sighed and put her copy on the table, Hina's eyes shine and she began to write, until that moment Sayo had not noticed the plushie dog that was on her sister's head .

"Will you take that home?" she asked.

"Why? Do you want to use it?"

"No, but ... it's cute" Sayo's cheeks warmed up by admitting something like that.

"It is, right? I can take it home but once I'm done with the whole thing here ..."

"I also have something for you Hina's eyes bright up again and it was almost impossible that she could hide her emotion, from the bag Sayo took out other cookies, this time they had guitar shapes, dogs and flowers and handed her carefully to Hina "I know that sometimes you eat the cookies that I make at home in secret so, I decided to make you some too, after all you are also part of Pastel Palettes"

"Thank you! And also thank you for supporting us, and for supporting me!” Hina smiled and took Sayo's hands with her own, the older one decided to lower her mask to show her sister her smile "And besides, it would be nice if you and Aya-chan had one of those love stories where a famous singer falls in love with one of their fans and then they are dedicated to being happy and getting married and—"

"Stop please" Sayo was so red that her ears were also colored, she couldn't face Aya being herself and Hina suddenly mentioned the marriage, she was too young to even think about it and ignoring how hard her heart was beating at the thought she wouldn't get carried away by such ideas.

"You are so red, like a tomato~" Hina smiled and Sayo resisted the urge to push her sister's face away.

"Don't make me regret making you those cookies, Hina "

"Rude~"

"Next Please"

"Don't cause more disasters, please" Hina just took out her tongue, Sayo took her single from the table and walked, Hina had drawn a smiley face and the phrase" Good luck" with many hearts, she sighed and held her things up close, the hardest step of all was coming before meeting Aya, Shirasagi Chisato, not even those cat ears on her head made her less frightening.

"Ah, I didn't think you were really going to appear here" The smile on her face only caused her chills. "You're awesome, Sayo-chan."

"Shirasagi-san"

"So you really dared to come?"

"Yes, I come to give my support to Hina" Chisato laughed as she took Sayo's single in her hands.

"Sayo-chan, don't think I'm going to believe that, you can be honest with me and tell me you came to see Aya-chan" Sayo's cheeks warmed up again "Isn't it easier for you to talk to her in the school to do all this? ”Sayo was silent for a moment.

"I guess, it's easier to be honest with her in this way than being myself ..."

“I consider that she will appreciate your words more being Hikawa Sayo than with this costume, besides, wouldn't it be nice to see her blush because you praise her?” The guitarist's cheeks turned red at the thought, a flushed and nervous Aya always It was a nice thing to look at but she enjoyed more that Aya who smiled at the words of encouragement from her fans, the one who always struggled to achieve her goals and dreams, when she was surrounded by her friends and how to forget that Aya that concentrated on her dances and ... "Sayo-chan, why so thoughtful?"

"I .. I-it's nothing, just... have this” Sayo took from her bag other cookies to which Chisato reacted in surprise.

"Ah, I really I didnt expect from you, nice detail..." Chisato smiled sincerely, took the bag carefully and signed Sayo’s single "I dont plan to bother you, but I worry immensely about Aya and in turn for you, you should take the courage to tell her and I promise you that it will be something positive for you, if you continue with this fanatic phase you will never know if she thinks the same way as you… I tell you this as a friend" Sayo looked Chisato who didn't seem to have a hint of irony or fun, Sayo sighed and felt that those words were exactly the honesty she needed.

"I appreciate your sincerity, Shirasagi-san"

"Next, please"

"You count with my support, Sayo-chan" the blonde smiled and Sayo answered the same way, took the single and looked at the direction where the band's vocalist was, Sayou could tell she was nervous about the way she moved her hands, something did not allow Sayo to move from where she was and suddenly it seemed that Aya was miles away, suddenly a slap on the back by Chisato took her out of her trance and more instinctively that by choice she began to move forward, the moment Aya noticed her, she smiled happily and Sayo's heart suddenly couldn't bear how beautiful she was.

"Hello! Thank you so much for attending, I hope you had a pleasant experience so far” Aya said once Sayo was in front of her, the guitarist was speechless because of how she felt the presence of the pink girl and the only thing her brain could process was the movement of her body leaning towards Aya.

"Thank you very much for making me so happy with your voice and your wonderful presence on the stage" the cheeks of both at that time were painted bright red and Sayo knew that she had already gone too far to retract.

"I…. Ah, I just ... I didn't expect that at all ... It makes me very happy that someone like me can make you happy, I am very grateful for your honesty… ” Aya took Sayo's hand.

"I prepare something special for you" with her free hand Sayo took out one last bag, bigger than the rest she had already delivered, it not only included cookies shaped like flowers but also carried a plushie shaped like a puppy pastel pink.

"Ah! Did you do made this? ” Aya asked to which Sayo just nodded, the vocalist's eyes shone and took the bag very carefully “It's a really nice detail, I wouldn't even want to eat it because I would like to keep it… but that would be rude to my part, right?” Sayo was sure that some divine force was giving her strength because whe really wanted to wrap the girl in front of her in a hug.

"I hope you never give up, you motivate me to always strive and you are an inspiration when I find myself in trouble, I promise to support Pastel Palettes but above all to you who always makes me so happy" Aya looked like she was about to cry and with a little smile looked directly at Sayo.

“You give me an aura that I know you from somewhere and for some reason that causes my heart to speed up, you remind me a lot of someone I admire and would like to be near… it's a bit cold and at the beginning it scared me, but you know, it attracts me too much ... Oh! But don't say I said that, can it be a secret between you and me?” the wink to the guitarist was enough to spill the last drop of the glass and Sayo without hesitation took the mask out of her face to stare at Aya .

"It's a secret between us then..." Sayo's grip tightened and Aya suddenly became as mute as Sayo at the beginning of their encounter.

"Sa-Sayo-chan... !?"

"Next, please" Sayo sighed and with all the courage in her body kissed Aya's hand tenderly, took the single from the table and said goodbye silently walking straight to the exit leaving the poor pink vocalist shocked by the whole situation.

Once out of sight of people Sayo leaned on a wall and placed her hand on her chest, hee heart kept beating and the heat on her cheeks became increasingly unbearable, she had dared to reveal her identity and from that moment what would happen would depend on Aya, although she said nothing to reveal her feelings she was sure that at least she had left an impression on her.

Sayo had probably gotten into some problems especially with the security staff of the band but at this moment she really didn't care, what will happen was not sure she was sorry.

Later, in the Hikawa residence, Sayo was in her room looking at the small photograph of Aya that she had taken in one of her singles, Hina was not long in coming and she would lie if she said she was not anxious to ask her sister about the vocalist, until suddenly a message notification rang from her phone.

**_Maruyama Aya :_ **

**_Sayo-chan, hello! I am sorry if my message is very inconvenient, I would like to know if ... you would like to have lunch with me next Monday, there is something I would like to talk to you about_ **(* / _ ＼)

Sayo suddenly stopped working while looking at the screen of her phone, her body reacted again to the nervous and emotion and with all possible seriousness responded.

**_Hikawa Sayo:_ **

**_I would be delighted._ **

She was sure of something, tonight it was going to be impossible to sleep.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Aaaah... I hope I havent disappointed anyone and that you enjoyed it, Im sorry if something felt very lazy or at all similar to the characters, sadly the characters with whom I am less related is pasupare, but soon I will change that!  
> Thanks for reading and appreciate any comments!


End file.
